Peppermint Chapstick
by LostMyGIr
Summary: Dick shares dinner and a first kiss with Wally! WARNINGS - BoyXBoy, cussing (very light), fluff, and Daddy-Bats.


I don't own anything except the idea. WARNINGS - BoyXBoy, cussing, fluff, mentions of violence, and Daddy-Bats.

_**(The beginning is a flashback to when Dick just started out as Robin.)**_

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I reached for Batman's hand and looked up for permission. He glanced down and smiled softly, "It's alright Robin, I understand if you're nervous".

I grinned and set my small hand into his, it looked like my hand was being eaten by his. I giggled at the thought and got another smile from Batman.

I had to take fast steps to keep up with his long strides, he had told me earlier that keeping up would become easier with experience. I looked up at him again and noticed he had a frowny look. I tried to copy his face but I couldn't keep my smile down, I grinned so much my cheeks began to hurt.

He chuckled a bit, "It's ok to get excited, this is your first trip out of Gotham after all," he smiled down at me for a moment before looking ahead and getting serious again.

I tried to focus and remember the real reason we were here.

Batman said that he had a meeting with the Flash, something about relatives and science. I blinked as a flash sped past my eyes, the Flash wasn't that short was he?

"Hi, I'm Wally, you must be Robin. Wow, Batman's taller than they say he is Uncle Bar-OH NO, I just gave away your secret identity!", I gaped at the boy that was spitting out words faster than I did when I ate candy. He cried out 'No' a bunch before speeding over to the Flash and screaming apologies.

"It's alright this time Wally, Batman already knows my identity and I'm sure his protegé knows.", I smiled triumphantly and nodded to myself, Batman's lips twitched.

I stared at the boy who was named Wally, he seemed about two years older than myself, maybe two and a half years older.

Batman released my hand and reached into his utility belt, "Flash and I have to talk, go speak with Wally Robin, he could be a future colleague."

I looked over at Wally, he had like some of the clowns at the circus except it wasn't as silly as the clowns hair. I couldn't help but let out a little cackle, my hands shot over my mouth.

His raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?", I shook my head remembering Batman telling me to not tell anyone my identity.

"I just remembered something about... something."

He gave me a funny look as Batman and Flash walked away, "You're weird, I like you!", I blinked and repeated 'weird' in my head, all the kids at school used that as an insult.

He smiled at me and I noticed little dots on his face. I stared at them and he began shifting his feet, "Stop staring, you're freakin' me out", I blushed and looked at the ground.

"C-Can I touch them?", he tipped his head to the side,

"Touch what?", I pointed at his face,

"The little dots, I've never seen them before," he blinked before laughing, I instantly got embarrassed and blushed again.

"Hey, I'm sorry, don't be upset... Here look," he grabbed my pointer finger and touched it to one, "They're called freckles, do you really not know what they are?".

I poked the freckles, they scattered across his nose and cheekbones. "I've heard of them but... I've never really seen them."

He laughed and shook his head, "You really are weird but, so am I," I smiled,

"Let's be friends," he grinned and nodded,

"_Best_ friends!"

**-Present-**

I laughed in Wally's face as he rolled around in the tinsel and decorations.

"Don't laugh dude, help me!", I laughed at his struggling more. After gasping for air and calming down I began unwrapping him, "I warned you about decorating Wally, you have to watch out for tinsel, you never know whan it'll strike!"

He huffed and shook his hair, fake snow went everywhere, "It's not my fault Aunt Iris made me decorate," I rolled my eyes,

"Ya, it's not your fault _you_ destroyed _her_ decorations."

Wally groaned and picked up the scattered tinsel, "So are you going to stay for dinner or is the Bat demanding you be there for Christmas Eve?", I hummed and frowned,

"Honestly I don't know, he isn't really a Christmas person," an image of his parents graves flooded my brain.

Wally frowned, "Oh yea...",

"I can call him and see if I can stay... that is, if it's all right and you guys want me he-", Wally groaned,

"Dude, my Aunt thinks you're the cutest and sweetest thing ever, Barry thinks of you as a young friend, you'll be fine staying here. Plus I need an excuse to hide after dinner, Gram always pinches my cheeks," I laughed, "Don't laugh bro, it's horrible!".

"Ok... I'll go ask him," Wally whooped my name and wished me luck before opening a bag of candy canes.

I stepped into Wally's room, shut the door, and began calling Bruce.

"Dick?", I could hear background noise, probably his annual Christmas party.

"Hey Bruce, Wally wants me to stay for dinner, would that be alright?",

Bruce sighed, "Dick, we talked about this, you need to make an appearance at my party."

I could hear the pain in his voice, not many people could tell but I could, he was struggling about his parents.

"Bruce, I know this time of year is hard for you, it's hard for me too but... I really want to have dinner here," I heard Bruce sigh again,

"Fine Dick... just be home by morning, I don't want you to patrol tonight so you better stay there."

That was Batman code for 'I am going to beat the shit out of crooks tonight and I don't want you in harm's way'.

"Alright, I'll check and see if that's ok,"

"Goodbye Dick... I... I love you," I held in my tears, I knew Bruce was worried but I didn't think he was_ that_ worried.

"I love you too Bruce, see you in the morning."

I hung up and took a shaky breath, _you have to be strong Richard_!

I left Wally's room and went back to his living room, Wally was sitting on the floor munching on popcorn.

"Wally, don't eat the decorations!", my eyes darted to Iris, she was glaring at Wally. He jumped at her voice and started choking on the popcorn,

"S-Sorry Aunt Iris, I couldn't figure out how to string the popc-", I rolled my eyes and yanked the string and popcorn out of his hands,

"Let me do that," I began threading the popcorn and adding beads. Wally gazed in wonder and Iris looked shocked.

"The Boy Wonder can string popcorn too!",

"Ha, ha, nice one Wally," Iris spoke up,

"Really Dick, you're like a pro, I can't even string popcorn that well and I've done it since Barry and I got married!".

I smiled, "Back in my 'Flying Grayson' days, we didn't have much money so we used popcorn and string."

Iris's eyes softened, "Oh... well thank you Dick and are you going to stay for dinner, I know Wally would love if you did and it'd the least I can do seeing as you helped re-decorate."

I laughed a bit, "It was no problem but I would love to if you'll have me," she nodded and went back into the kitchen.

I looked back at the popcorn but my work was interrupted by a hug, "Wally what the heck?!", he mumbled into my shoulder, "What, and if you don't let me go I'll stab you with this needle!"

Wally jerked back and frowned, "I just felt bad making you remember...", I blinked,

"It's fine, they're good memories," I gave my best smile but from the look on his face, he wasn't buying it. "I'm fine, really, now keep decorating the tree before I really _do_ stab you."

Wally started up decorating again but kept one eye on me.

**-Time Pass-**

"I'm officially stuffed", I raised my eyebrows at him,

"The famous Kid Flash, stuffed, the worlds ending!", he rolled his eyes,

"Dude, you should stay over, we could use your sneak skills and check out what my presents are!", I laughed,

"Nice change of subject and if it's fine with Iris and Barry, Bruce already asked me to stay anyway," Wally raised an eyebrow, "He's going to take out his anger on the baddies and he doesn't want me in that situation, I'm never allowed on Christmas patrol."

"Ah, that makes more sense, so you're staying?", I nodded, "SWEET, we can stay up late and play my video games that will be soon forgotten, I wonder if Aunt I. got me the new-",

"Wally, quit talking so fast, you sound like you did the first time we met!", Wally stopped for a minute before laughing, "What?", he started gasping and trying to speak.

"R-Remember when you d-didn't know what freckles were?", I felt my face heat up,

"I knew what they were... I just hadn't seen them before."

He laughed again, "Ya right, you didn't know what they were, kids don't usually poke other kids freckles," I rolled my eyes and waited for the taunting to end.

"I remember you were holding Bruce's hand when you walked up, Batman's hand, that was a weird sight that I never expected," I smiled at the memory, "He's your... Daddy-Bats!", Wally looked proud of his new nickname and I scoffed,

"If he ever finds out you called him that, he'll treat you like he treats Penguin."

Wally lifted one hand up and began stroking an imaginary beard, "What _are_ you doing?", Wally looked at me,

"Debating," I raised an eyebrow, "Yep, I came to my scientific conclusion!",

"Wha-",

"You are the only other person besides Alfred that he actually shows emotion to, he's a Daddy-Bat!"

I started laughing, "I'm telling him about this," Wally gasped and grabbed my shoulders,

"NO, he'll kill me," I shook my head,

"Nope, but there are worse things than death... he'll probably just lock you in a room and not feed you for a week or so."

Wally began fake sobbing before getting serious, "I'm serious, don't tell him, he'll probably do that," I rolled my eyes.

"As _asterous_ as that sounds, I think you're right, and I prefer my best bro alive,"

"Thanks, I like me alive to".

**-Time Pass-**

Iris had allowed me to stay and she and Barry had went to bed about four hours ago.

"Dick... Dick," I groaned and dragged my eyelids open, "Don't fall asleep, the sun isn't up yet!", I glared at him,

"I'm tired," I snapped, "And I don't get much sleep that often so _shut up_," I yawned and tried to fall asleep.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?", my eyes snapped open,

"What?",

"You heard me, have you had your first kiss yet, I was just wondering 'cause you don't ever talk about kissing any girls."

I sat up and sighed, I wasn't going to get any sleep until he got his answer.

"... No," his jaw dropped,

"Really, I would've thought girls would line up for you," I glared again,

"Well they _don't_ so just shut the_ fuck up_ and leave me alone!"

Wally looked genuinely hurt, "Sorry, I'm just... I'll leave you alone now," he sped out of the room before I could say anything more.

I groaned into my hands, he couldn't help that he wasn't tired. I stood up and gave the pillow one last longing look, I could sleep when I was dead I guess...

**Wally's P.O.V.**

I sat on the roof biting my lip, that was dumb to ask Dick, he could figure it out

I shook my head and slapped myself, _you don't like him Wally, you just... you totally like him_. I sighed and sat my head on my knees, maybe Dick wouldn't figure it out! Who was I kidding I mean, c'mon, he was_ Robin_, he knew, he totally knew.

"Wally, where are you, it's really c-cold dude!", I froze and looked down at Dick, "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

I sighed, now or never, and slid over to the tree I used to get onto the roof. I sped down to Dick and stared into his eyes, I think that was my favorite color.

"Wa-there you are dude, I'm really sorry and I-", I cupped Dick's cheek and tilted his chin up, his face filled with confusion. My heart was racing and my breaths were short.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I was so confused now, Wally was gazing into my eyes and tilting my face towards his own.

"Wally, what're you doing?"

He let out a shaky breath, "Dick, I'm not gay but... I can't get you out of my mind. I can't even think of girls now, all I seem to want is you! I've tried denying it but I can't fight it anymore,"

"What are you saying?!", I felt a new emotion fill myself and my body wouldn't pull away.

He lifted my chin and began leaning down, he was going to kiss me.

I felt my heart start to race and my breathing got shorter, I wanted this. The thought alone scared me and filled me with excitement at the same time, _I wanted this_!

I reached up and cupped his face, he looked a bit shocked as I dragged him down. Right before our lips touched I laughed,

"What?",

"Nothing, it's just so cliché, kissing your best friend in the snow on Christmas E-", he interrupted me

"Christmas, it was midnight a few hours ago."

I scoffed and felt him shiver as the cold air touched his lips, "But I think I like it."

Our lips touched and I felt myself lean into his warmth, his right arm wrapped my back and his left arm held my head; my arms wrapped his neck and I couldn't help but think how perfect this moment was.

He pulled away and let out another shaky breath, "So I was your first kiss?", I nodded, "You use peppermint chapstick?", I blushed and nodded, he laughed, "Cute."

**...**

**Iris's P.O.V.**

"Good morning Bruce, the boy's aren't up yet but I can go get Dick," Bruce smiled and nodded,

"Thank you, may I come in?", I nodded,

"Just sit in the living room, you can chat with Barry."

He thanked me again and walked into our living room. I turned and walked up the stairs, I figured the boy's had stayed up but usually Wally was up at this time, especially on Christmas.

I opened the door, "Wally it's time for Dick to lea-", I froze mid-sentence and smiled, Wally had Dick cradled in his arms and was smiling and Dick looked so peaceful.

I pulled the door to and quietly called Barry, he sped next to me, "Yes?", I opened the door and revealed the boys.

He smiled, "Well it's about time!", I nodded in agreement.


End file.
